


To Crave a Kitten (From Day Three)

by yibaek (sparkinski)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A little bit of Drama, Allergic reaction, Allergies, Alternate Universe, Cats, Cheesy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Kissing, Kittens, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, an m rating seems too extreme but it probably shouldn't be rated teen idk, baekhyun is not a catboy, he just wants to snuggle, it's just fluff, mentions of bullying, mild frottage, what do i tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkinski/pseuds/yibaek
Summary: Yixing just wants a kitten. Luckily, he has Baekhyun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is purely self-indulgent. i'm currently writing a chaptered fic that's been really stressing me out, so this was just something to distract me from that. it's complete, cheesy fluff. i was gonna add smut, but. well. y'all will be getting a lot of that soon-ish, so i left it out of this one.
> 
> anyway i hope y'all enjoy this cornball of a story!

It all starts with a stray kitten outside of Yixing’s apartment complex.

He and Baekhyun are just getting back from dinner at a diner around the corner, laughter on their lips, when they hear a soft mewing coming from the shrubbery lining the building.

They glance at each other, approach the bush cautiously. Yixing kneels down and carefully pulls apart the small branches and leaves, revealing a little, itty bitty,  _ tiny _ black kitten, entangled in the shrub. Yixing gasps. “Baekhyunnie, get down here and help me.”

“What?” Baekhyun squats down next to him.  _ “Oh!” _ Suddenly the man is cooing and reaching into the bush. “Hi there little one,” he murmurs as he successfully untangles the kitten and cradles it to his chest, stroking its head with one long finger. It purrs and trembles.

Yixing smiles softly, fondly, and watches the interaction.

“Oh no,” Baekhyun says, looking up at him. “I see that cute little twinkle in your eye Yixing-ge. We can’t keep it!”

Immediately, Yixing’s lips form a pout.

He and Baekhyun have been friends since Yixing moved to Seoul for university over four years ago. Best friends who have stuck together through thick and thin, and have been each other’s rocks when needed.

They both graduated last year and now have steady jobs in teaching, miraculously in the same arts school.

And just a few days ago, Baekhyun moved in with Yixing, because he got unexpectedly kicked out of his apartment by his shitty roommate, and Yixing could use the extra money he’ll save on rent. So why not?

“Yixiiiing,” Baekhyun whines, because he can never resist Yixing’s pout. “Cats are lazy fucks who scratch up furniture.  _ And their owners.” _

“Baekhyunnie, I want a cat so bad, though. This seems like it’s meant to be!” Yixing intensifies his pout and knows within a few seconds he’s won.

Baekhyun groans. “You’re awful, you know?” Yixing doesn't relent his expression, just in case. “Aigoo, Xing. Come on, let’s go inside and figure this out.” And then Yixing feels his entire face light up with excitement as they stand up and Baekhyun does a little pout of his own, but it’s playful, fond. “You’re cute.”

Despite himself, Yixing blushes. “I know. Now give me the kitten.”

“Absolutely not.” Baekhyun poorly hides his smirk in the kitten’s hair as he cuddles it closer and ducks around his elder, heading for the apartment building entrance.

Yixing whines his friend’s name and hurries after him, both of them giggling like schoolgirls when he grabs onto Baekhyun’s hips and yanks him backward and into Yixing’s embrace. The older nestles his chin on the shoulder in front of him and peers down at their new pet. “Ohh, look at the pretty baby,” he coos, and the kitten meows softly. Yixing and Baekhyun both squeal a little. “Baekhyunnie, why did you try to tell me no when you obviously love it already?”

The shrug of Baekhyun’s shoulders is gentle, so as to not jostle Yixing or the animal. “I didn't want it to stress you out, but… you’re already so happy and we haven't even made it inside yet.”

Yixing plants a thankful kiss to Baekhyun’s shoulder and releases him.

That’s Baekhyun. Always thinking of Yixing before himself.

They head up to the second floor via the staircase, discussing possible names; Baekhyun wants to name  _ her _ \--they checked--Snuggles. Yixing jokingly argues that she shouldn't be named after Baekhyun.

They’re close to settling on something cliché like  _ Princess _ as Yixing steps ahead and unlocks the door, and once they’re all safely inside the apartment, Baekhyun  _ finally _ hands over the kitten. “I’m gonna go grab one of my boxes and some towels, I’ll be right back.”

Yixing can only nod as he cuddles their little princess close. God, she’s so  _ tiny. _ Could fit in the palm of his hand. Which he uses to his advantage to scratch an itch on his fingers, and then on his neck. He sniffles, then nuzzles his nose against the kitten’s little head happily.

And in just a few seconds, air is suddenly  _ really _ hard to come by.

He drops to his knees and wheezes, weakly calls out for Baekhyun. His throat is closing up and his eyes are watering and spilling tears at an aggressive pace.

He doesn't hear Baekhyun run up--everything sounds like he’s underwater--but he vaguely registers the cat being taken from him and Baekhyun’s nice hands on his face.  _ Wait, where’s the kitten? _

A lot of curse words make it through Yixing’s muddled hearing. Baekhyun disappears for a few seconds and then he drags Yixing to his feet and out the door as he coughs and heaves for breath.

Yixing loses consciousness in Baekhyun’s car.

-

He comes to when there are a lot of hands on him, beeping surrounding him, an oxygen mask on his face, and if he could groan, he would. He hates hospitals.

Somehow, his ears pick out his favorite voice amongst the chaos. It’s frantic, panicked. “Is he going to be alright?”

“We’re doing everything we can Mr. Byun. We need to monitor his lungs, his brain-”

“His brain?!”

“With the lack of oxygen, yes. As I said, we are doing everything we can. Now, if you plan on staying with him, you need to go home and change, shower.”

“But-”

“We can't afford anymore reactions, Mr. Byun. If he has another because of the hair and dander on you and your clothes, it may be too much for his body.”

Yixing blacks out again.

-

This time, when he comes to, it’s quiet, save for the beep that signifies his heartbeat, and the soft buzz of the television mounted on the wall.

His eyes are dry and his throat burns, but he can breathe, and that’s something.

He feels the extra weight on his left hand and glances down. It’s cupped between both of Baekhyun’s, and the younger man is asleep, head resting on his own arm.

He looks peaceful, despite the uncomfortable position, and Yixing weakly reaches over to brush the hair from Baekhyun’s eyes. He immediately stirs at the touch and the older fleetingly wishes he had more time to admire him, to observe the man who had so easily dug his way under Yixing’s skin and into his heart.

Yixing squeezes his hand and Baekhyun regains consciousness a little quicker. “Xingi?” he murmurs uncertainly, lifting the hand resting on top of their entwined ones to rub at his eyes as he sits up. Then he actually  _ looks _ and sees.  _ “Yixing,” _ he breathes out, relief evident.

“Baekhyunnie.” Yixing smiles fondly despite his voice coming out as a mere whisper, obviously affected by the attack.

The smile on Baekhyun’s face is watery and he raises their hands so he can sit on the edge of the bed. Now Baekhyun brushes Yixing’s hair back. “You scared the fuck out of me, you know.”

Yixing leans into the touch without thinking and closes his eyes. “I’m sorry.”

A hand cups his jaw and Baekhyun strokes a thumb across Yixing’s cheek. “I’m sorry you’re allergic to cats. I know how much you’ve always wanted one.”

Yixing  _ is _ terribly saddened by this development. But he shrugs, trying not to show it. “I guess it wasn't meant to be after all, huh?”

Baekhyun frowns at the poor show of lightheartedness and pulls the bed tray closer to them. He fixes a glass of water, pensive. “Here.” He holds the cup to Yixing’s lips, who obediently takes a sip. “The nurse should be by soon.” He glances at the clock on the wall and nods. “In fifteen minutes or so. She said if you woke up before then to just make sure you have some water.”

“So I’m not dying, then?”

This attempt at mirth pulls a quiet chuckle from the normally brighter than the sun Baekhyun, at least. “No. I’d be a wreck right now if you were, ge.”

Something pulls at Yixing’s heartstrings and he accepts more water before finding Baekhyun’s hand and entwining their fingers again. “I’m sorry for scaring you, ‘hyunnie.”

The younger man takes a steadying breath and sets the cup of water down, and then he’s shifting, carefully, until he’s squeezed in next to Yixing, nestling his head on his shoulder and wrapping an arm around him. Yixing nuzzles his nose into Baekhyun’s hair and wraps his arms around him. “I’m just glad you’re okay,” Baekhyun finally murmurs.

They stay that way until the nurse comes in to check on Yixing. She watches on fondly as Baekhyun removes himself from the bed and plants himself right back in the chair next to it, then the nurse turns her full attention on Yixing.

“You are very lucky, Mr. Zhang,” she says first.

His eyes slide to Baekhyun as he nods. “I know.” There’s more weight to it than there should be, and it makes him avert his gaze back to the nurse.

She goes on to check his vitals and tell him to take it easy for the next couple of days, that everything looks in order and he can be discharged when the doctor gets back in a few hours.

She runs to fetch him a jello cup and Baekhyun sneaks his hand back into Yixing’s. “You’ve really never been around a cat before? Ever?”

There’s humor back in Baekhyun’s tone and it lifts Yixing’s heart. He shakes his head. “My parents were very strict in their no pets rule as I grew up. And in university, the only pets I was ever around were Mongryong and Vivi.” Baekhyun’s dog who passed away a few months ago, and Sehun’s dog that he got their last year of uni.

A flash of sadness crosses Baekhyun’s face at the mention of his dog, and Yixing feels bad for bringing it up. But Baekhyun smiles crookedly. “So you wanted a  _ cat?” _

Yixing chuckles, though it sounds more like a wheeze. “Cats are cute. All those cat videos on the internet convinced me.”

Baekhyun actually laughs then, shaking his head. “Of course you were tempted by viral cat videos, my precious unicorn.”

A dramatic pout graces Yixing’s face but the nurse walks back in before they can banter. She presents two red jello cups and spoons instead of one. “I brought you a treat, too,” she tells Baekhyun as she hands them over.

He smiles brightly and thanks her, and when she leaves again, they both dig in.

“What did you do with our little princess?” Yixing asks sadly.

Baekhyun smiles sympathetically. “I left her in the box in the hallway and called Sehun to fetch her. He already found a home for her.”

“Wow.”

Baekhyun nods. “And the apartment should be okay. She wasn't there for long, but I tossed out my clothes and Sehun sat in there while I showered so I could leave the front door open to let it air out.”

“Ah, Baekhyun-ah. Thank you.”

“Anything for you, ge.”

-

The next day finds them on the couch and watching a movie.

Yixing feels fine, just sleepy, and his voice is mostly back, rashes mostly gone, but Baekhyun is making him rest anyway.

They’re watching a Chinese action drama with Korean subtitles, and Baekhyun makes Yixing laugh when he tries to pronounce words he’s unfamiliar with, always looking to his elder for correction.

It turns into more of a Mandarin lesson than anything, as do most instances like this, but Yixing loves it. He loves how eager of a student Baekhyun always is. Loves knowing that Baekhyun’s biggest reason for learning Mandarin for the last four years is him, Yixing. Because when Yixing transferred to their university in Seoul, his Korean wasn’t fantastic, but Baekhyun was there from day three (not day one, they always joke, they didn't meet until day three) when they were assigned to work together in their theatre class.

Baekhyun was the most patient peer he had come across. Baekhyun listened closely, always catching and interpreting mispronunciations, smiling sweetly and politely correcting him.

They were fast friends, and it wasn't long before they were inseparable.

Now, more than four years later, they’re still inseparable, and Baekhyun can hold full conversations in Mandarin.

Yixing doesn't think he’s ever been closer to someone.

“Gege,” Baekhyun says when the movie is over. “Why  _ did _ you want a cat so badly?”

With a shrug, the older man sighs. “I don't know. They’re soft, and snuggly-”

Baekhyun snorts. “When they wanna be.”

“I just wanted to gain its trust and have it climb into my lap while I’m working and nuzzle me until I pet it.” Yixing laughs a little. “They’re so cute, Baekhyunnie, I don't know.”

Baekhyun bites his bottom lip and draws his knees up to his chest, facing Yixing. “I mean, I could be that for you.”

Yixing tilts his head and chuckles uncertainly. “What?” He doesn’t understand.

There’s a light blush on the younger’s cheeks but he doesn't stumble or retract what he’s said. He just shrugs. “I trust you, and I’m extremely cute.” A cheeky grin stretches his mouth now. Yixing has to agree. “It doesn't have to be weird. I won't meow for you or anything.”

Yixing giggles, despite himself. His face feels hot, and he still doesn't fully understand what Baekhyun is getting at, but Baekhyun is moving a little closer and fiddling with Yixing’s shirt sleeve, which is very distracting.

Baekhyun blinks up at him bashfully. “You know how much I love cuddling. You said my name should be snuggles yesterday.”

“Y-Yes…”

“I’m just saying. Maybe I could be all the benefits of having a cat without all the bad stuff. I wouldn't mind being pet either, I don't think. I bet it feels nice.”

The words mull over in Yixing’s brain a moment, and he watches his friend for any sign of joking, but finds none. Just genuine sincerity. “So basically, you’re suggesting you up your snuggling game?”

Now the mirth is there, the familiar twinkle in Baekhyun’s eye. He shifts and wraps his arms around Yixing, resting his chin on his shoulder. “Meow.”

Yixing melts into a shy laugh and shoves him away, covering his cheeks to hide the blush there, and Baekhyun merely giggles and launches himself forward until he’s halfway in Yixing’s lap. Arms snake around his waist and Baekhyun nuzzles his face against Yixing’s stomach. It tickles.

They choose another movie, Baekhyun’s head nestled in Yixing’s lap and Yixing unsure what to do with his hands. Which is  _ ridiculous,  _ because it’s not like it’s the first time they’ve watched a movie like this, but with Baekhyun basically offering to be Yixing’s  _ cat,  _ he doesn't know what to do? How does this work?

And then Baekhyun grabs one of his hands and places it on his own head. “Stop overthinking it,” he mumbles. “Pet me.”

Slowly, Yixing strokes his hand down Baekhyun’s hair. Once, twice, and then he cards his fingers through it and tries to hide his smile when Baekhyun sighs contently.

Baekhyun is asleep within minutes and Yixing wonders just what he’s gotten himself into.

-

As time passes, they both get more comfortable with this… arrangement. It becomes a completely normal part of their life.

Comfort is the basis of it, Yixing knows, making each other feel better (because it’s clear this is the level of affection Baekhyun has always craved, so it’s not just for Yixing’s benefit) even if it only manifests as a simple touch.

Their dynamic changes; it’s clear that they’re growing more and more dependent on each other, which Yixing knows is bad, really, but every time the thought crosses his mind, Baekhyun nuzzles into his neck or fleetingly kisses his hand or cheek and Yixing forgets all of his reservations because he loves his Baekhyunnie so much.

-

Sehun is the first one to actually voice the change.

They have a silent agreement to keep the touching to a minimum around others, but Sehun is Sehun and just walks into their apartment one day while they’re both sprawled on the couch, tangled, as Baekhyun attacks Yixing’s sensitive neck with kisses, playfully meowing inbetween them purely to make Yixing laugh.

“What the fuck.”

The force with which they jolt away from each other at hearing Sehun’s voice sends Baekhyun toppling to the floor, and Yixing scrambles to help him up, trying to hide his flushed face from their intruding friend.

Sehun squints when they’re both upright and finally facing him. “When did you start fucking?”

_ “Sehunnie!”  _ Yixing groans as Baekhyun unleashes something between a cackle and sputtering.

“Jealous, Sehun?” Baekhyun manages with a mischievous grin.

Sehun scoffs. “Hardly, nerd.”

Baekhyun just rolls his eyes while Yixing continues to be mortified. “Come on, Sehunnie, I know you want a piece of this.” Baekhyun wiggles his shoulders and winks.

“You’re gross. And not denying my accusation.” Sehun quirks one perfect eyebrow and crosses his arms.

Yixing sighs. “W-We’re not-”

“You’re not convincing is what you’re not, hyung.”

“Be nice!” Baekhyun laughs. “I was just comforting him. You know, tickling him?”

Sehun squints again. “...with your mouth.”

Baekhyun’s expression is challenging. “You used to blow on his neck all the time.”

“You were kissing it, hyung.”

“It’s more ticklish that way…” Yixing supplies, though it’s not true.

Sehun smirks. “Ticklish? Or arousing?”

Yixing falls to the couch in embarrassment and Baekhyun pats his leg decidedly  _ un _ helpfully, although he does try to kick Sehun out, so that’s something.

-

The touches turn automatic.

Yixing is buried deep in a novel when Baekhyun plops down next to him one night. He doesn't realize he’s brushing his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair until the younger hums and pushes into the touch, kisses his shoulder and lays against it.

Yixing kisses his hair and keeps petting him.

-

Bad days aren't common for Baekhyun  _ or  _ Yixing.

They both genuinely love their jobs, love their students, and never have any serious altercations with each other, so overall, there’s not much to bring either one of them down.

And then one of Yixing’s favorite students, Jaehyun, leaves his Beginners Hip Hop class with no notice.

He takes it harder than he should, he knows, but this is a student who walked in with zero confidence in himself, zero belief in his own skill, and Yixing had made it his mission to help him.

And he feels like he  _ had.  _ Jaehyun is easily the most improved within the first few months and is always excited to show Yixing his progress, or something he taught himself from one of his favorite music videos.

Yixing calls his parents, who are upset to find out that Yixing is clueless. Because their son had told them that Yixing was aware of what had been happening.

The boy was being bullied.

In Yixing’s class.

Yixing is mortified that something like this could be happening right under his nose and sets up a meeting with the school director immediately.

By the end of the day, Yixing manages to sort everything out. He has the bully--one of his best dancers, Mira; it makes him sick to know she was so capable--removed from his class, and Jaehyun moved back in, after having a long talk with him.

But he can't help but still feel a little ill over not knowing it was happening.

So when Baekhyun gets home that evening from the after-school voice lessons he gives, it’s to find Yixing on the couch, staring at a black TV screen.

Yixing had been so busy that he hadn’t seen Baekhyun at all at work.

“Yixing?” The concern drips from Baekhyun’s voice and he sits down next to him, hand cupping his jaw and turning it so they’re facing each other. “What’s wrong?”

Yixing’s mouth scrunches to the side and he sighs. “One of the girls in my class, Mira, has been bullying Jaehyun for months and I had no idea.” Jaehyun is one of Baekhyun’s students too.

“That’s not your fault, ge,” Baekhyun immediately responds, ever the perceptive one, always understanding Yixing inherently.

“It might not be my  _ fault,”  _ Yixing concedes. “But how did I not know, Baekhyun? I should have seen it.”

Baekhyun shakes his head and brushes Yixing’s bangs from his forehead. “She didn't want you to see it.”

Yixing deflates at the words and the touch, burying his face in his hands. “At the very least, why didn't Jaehyun say anything? I never would have let him go through that for so long.”

“You know how hard it is to come forward sometimes, Xingi,” Baekhyun murmurs, pulling him close and kissing his hair.

One of the similarities they bonded over when they became close all those years ago was that they were both bullied in high school. So yeah, they both know pretty well, Yixing figures.

They pull at each other, adjust each other, until they’re snuggled up comfortably--Yixing in Baekhyun’s arms for once--and Yixing strokes the soft fabric of Baekhyun’s jacket, petting him, out of habit.

“See?” Baekhyun says after a moment. “Could a cat hold you like this?”

Yixing snickers and settles closer.

Baekhyunnie always makes him feel better.

-

They eat, change out of their work clothes, and end up right back on the couch.

“You’re still sad,” Baekhyun notes with a frown.

Yixing shrugs. “Yeah, a little.”

“Hmm…” Baekhyun vocally ponders and Yixing watches him warily, because you never know what Baekhyun will do, really.

A little piece of Yixing dies, he thinks, when suddenly, thighs are straddling his lap and everything is  _ Baekhyun. _

The younger nuzzles his face against Yixing’s neck, against his cheek, as fingers tickle his sides. Yixing’s loud laughter echoes through the apartment and he squirms under his friend, pushes at his hands but he doesn't relent.

_ “Baekhyunnie!”  _ he squeals, and Baekhyun answers with a sudden kitten-lick to his neck. It tickles more than anything, so Yixing easily laughs it off, and then he does it again.

And again.

But it’s when he nibbles playfully at the older’s jaw that Yixing can't stop the shudder that runs through him,  _ barely  _ succeeds at withholding a moan.

They both halt, because the tremor was telling enough, probably. Baekhyun picks up his head to look at Yixing, expression loaded, but unreadable.

He doesn't know how long they sit that way, only that Baekhyun is slowly moving forward and Yixing is holding his breath.

“Cats can’t do this…” Baekhyun whispers, and it’s stupid and cheesy but Yixing gives no fucks because  _ Baekhyun is kissing him. _

It’s soft, slow, a gentle press of their lips, and any remaining tension in Yixing’s body  _ dissipates. _

He knows Baekhyun feels it because he presses closer, cups Yixing’s head in his hands, tilts both their heads to better slot their lips together.

When Yixing regains the ability to move his own hands, they slide up Baekhyun’s thighs, along his hips, onto his ass, prompting Baekhyun to hum contently and lick into his mouth and melt Yixing into a puddle.

Yixing has never felt anything softer than Baekhyun. The plush press of his lips, the wet graze of his tongue, the fleecy fabric of sweatpants stretched over his perfect ass.

Baekhyun tilts his head helpfully, sighing, wanton, when Yixing trails kisses down the slope of his neck.

There’s skin between Yixing’s teeth when Baekhyun whispers, “I love you, Yixing.”

Oh.  _ Oh. _

The older’s teeth unlatch from Baekhyun’s neck and he pulls back enough to look at him.

Baekhyun’s eyes are wide, worried, and Yixing hears his own daily concerns echoing in the back of his head.  _ I don’t want to ruin us. _

But Yixing smiles, and his eyes burn as if he’s going to start crying any minute because he’s just so fucking  _ relieved.  _ “I think I’ve loved you since day three, Baekhyunnie.”

Yixing watches the worry dissolve from Baekhyun instantly, the brilliant smile that replaces it as he laughs and knocks their foreheads together. “You’re so corny, Xingi,” he whines jokingly.

Yixing nips at his chin play-vengefully. “I learn from the best, don't I?”

Baekhyun just giggles and surges forward for another kiss. It’s more charged this time, less lethargic, and his amused hums transform into whimpers when Yixing squeezes his ass and Baekhyun starts rocking his hips.

The jolt of pleasure that buzzes through Yixing is addicting--he hasn't been with anyone in a long, long time--and he helps Baekhyun do it again, and again, setting up a constant, firm rhythm until they’re both moaning into each other’s skin and achingly hard.

“B-Bed?” Yixing suggests.

“Bed,” Baekhyun whispers, nodding.

Yixing is not having their separation, so he merely grips his partner’s thighs tight and slowly pushes upward until they’re standing, immediately heading in the direction of his own room.

“That’s gonna hurt your back, show-off,” Baekhyun says, but his face is buried in Yixing’s neck as his mouth works diligently to leave a bruise, so it’s hard for Yixing to focus on much else. Or to take his words seriously.

“Tomorrow’s S-Saturday. It’s okay.”

“Mm… we could stay in bed all day.”

“We have lunch with Junmyeon and Jongdae.”

“I’m cancelling.”

They fall to Yixing’s bed then, laughing, and Yixing shakes his head. “We shouldn't be bad friends.”

“We’re not. Just this once.” Baekhyun’s smile lights up the dim room and his eyes fucking  _ sparkle.  _ He takes Yixing’s shirt off. “We have a lot of time to make up for.”

Yixing softly presses his lips to his. “We have all the time in the world, my sweet kitten.”

Baekhyun snickers like the words are too cheesy, but he’s blushing and trying to hide it by clawing at Yixing until they’re pressed together and kissing again.

“My Baekhyunnie,” Yixing whispers in the midst of parted lips and curious tongues.

Baekhyun kisses him harder.

And yeah, Yixing thinks, cats definitely can't do this.

**Author's Note:**

> this really needed more editing and more detail, but as i said, this was my "break" from stress, haha. but anyway, if you liked it, kudos and comments are so so so appreciated and motivating! love you guys.
> 
> talk to me/see updates [here](https://twitter.com/bkxngs)!


End file.
